


Sick Little Games

by orphan_account



Series: Tsukishima Rare Pairs [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Toys, Stand Alone, Tongue Piercings, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima Kei and Daishou Suguru like to play games, only this time this game leaves one of them dealing with more pleasure than they know how to handle.





	Sick Little Games

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a collab with the wonderful [Foxyena](http://www.foxyenaarts.tumblr.com/) and the amazing kinktober art they have been posting all month long. So be sure to check out the [art](http://foxyenaarts.tumblr.com/post/166490055865/kinktober-day-9-edgeplay-tsukkishou-excerpt-by) that goes along with this fic.<3

“Daishou p-please - you’re so mean…” Tsukishima whined, his voice crying out as tears swelled in the corners of his eyes and he hit his head against the wall behind him.

He felt pain as his body forcibly pulled against the restraints that were tying him down to the bed, the ropes burning into his arms and legs in a harrowing sensation.

Tsukishima tried with the best of his ability to remain composed, with legs and arms trembling as they continued to scratch against the rope. The blond left with no choice but to bite down on his lower lip to conceal another heavy moan, his bite so hard that he thought he might draw blood.

Daishou sat on the edge of the bed, smirking as he toyed with his naked boyfriend some more. Tsukishima eyed over him, looking at the way Daishou’s eyes narrowed and how he licked over his lips, tongue skimming right over the snake bites always protruding from his mouth. The look in Daishou’s eyes told him that this wouldn't be over any time soon, and that worried Tsukishima more than anything else.

He was a complete disaster. With arms and legs tied to the bedposts, hickies and bites coating his neck and chest, a vibrator up his ass, and a cockring on his dick. All of it left Tsukishima feeling more pleasure than he could handle. A flushed, moaning mess as he could feel himself slowly approaching the orgasm that he so craved, only to have his deceitful boyfriend bring him back down again. It was a sick little game, but a game that Tsukishima was in all the same.

“Please what, Tsukki? Do you want something from me?” Daishou kept that smirk, teasing him as he licked over his lips and stroked his finger across Tsukishima’s cock. It was slow and deliberate, just the right amount of force where Tsukishima could feel it and crave more.

“Please, Daishou, let me - let me - fuck!” Tsukishima trembled against the sheets, trying so desperately to lay down and collapse but being stopped by the abrupt force of the ropes pulling him.

He could feel a vibrating sense pulse through him as he cut off his own words, voice choking out as Daishou’s other hand slowly turned the vibrator that was in him. Eyes never leaving Tsukishima’s as the blond knew he was forced to admit defeat.

“Let you what, Tsukki?” Daishou repeated himself, still looking just as devious as ever as his hand continued to slowly turn the vibrator.

Tsukishima could feel him slowly pushing it a little further, still nowhere near hitting the deepest parts that he wanted him to hit. It gave him just enough pleasure to where Tsukishima could feel a moan crawl up his throat, echoing off his lips. He wanted nothing more than to release himself. Tsukishima knew how to close he was, and just as Daishou pushed him further and further, he knew it was only a matter of time before he brought him back down. Leaving Tsukishima feeling nothing but frustration once again.

He knew it would all be over soon. Tsukishima knew he could release and feel the best orgasm he had ever felt in his life. But with each new time Daishou delayed him, each new time Daishou teased him and toyed with him, Tsukishima swore he would never feel so much pleasure again.

“Let me come, Daishou, please let me come. Please take the ring off and fuck me. I d-don’t want to be teased anymore, I-I want...” Tsukishima begged, a mess with tears getting ready to stream down his face. It was all he could do to not break down crying right then and there. He felt so much pleasure but at the same time something so unbearable.

This truly was a sick little game they were playing, but Tsukishima didn't have the tact to quit.

“Hm.” Daishou pondered for a moment, stopping precipitously and placing a hand on his chin. His eyes met with Tsukishima’s for only a small moment before his lips spoke again. “I don’t think you’ve had enough yet, _Kei_.” Daishou continued to tease him, and before Tsukishima could even process the usage of his first name, his partner was back at it again, this time only with greater volition.

Daishou’s hands made quick work of themselves, with one wasting no time at all and pushing the vibrator further into Tsukishima, just deep enough where it would barely skim the edge of his prostate. While the other one only stroked the tip of Tsukishima’s cock quicker. Driving him all the more insane as Daishou’s thumb ran a continuous path back and forth across the tip.

Tsukishima squirmed his body, writhing as he tried so desperately to hang on to this feeling of pleasure, because he knew it would only be taken away from him again in due time.

Daishou added his mouth into the mix, cupping his lips around one of Tsukishima’s erect nipples and toying it around with his tongue. The saliva and hot breath that was coming from him seemed calming at first, pleasurable. Tsukishima released a small whimper from how good it felt, only for it to turn into a moan a few seconds later.

He flicked the bud with his tongue, first slowly but then moving more vigorously. Tsukishima feeling the way his partner's tongue lapped over the bud, the tongue ring he had kept hidden so well scraping against the tender flesh. The blond couldn't help but squirm under each and every hot flick of the tongue as Daishou never broke eye contact with him. The metal mixed in with the his slippery tongue, slithering as it moved from one erect bud to the other, driving Tsukishima more and more wild each and every time.

Daishou soon bit down, his teeth rubbing against Tsukishima’s tender skin, rolling his nipple around as his hands never wavered off of Tsukishima. It felt like an intense amount of exhilaration was overwhelming his body, it was to the point where Tsukishima couldn't decide what sensation he should focus on.

The rough feeling of how Daishou’s tongue rubbed against his nipples, sending Tsukishima into a frenzy of pleasure with how his boyfriend would switch from one to the other. Daishou’s thumb continuing to stroke lines across Tsukishima’s cock in a repeated, swift motion, just sensitive enough to where Tsukishima’s body would shiver as he pulled against the restraints. Or the way Daishou continued to toy with him and the vibrator, thrusting it in and out of Tsukishima’s ass, finally letting it hit against his prostate and send the blond into what he thought would be the end of him.

It was too much thrill for one person to take, and he was dreading the moment Daishou would take it all away.

“Daishou, please!” Tsukishima cried out one more time, this time sounding more desperate than the last. His voice shaky as Daishou pushed the vibrator in just a little bit further, letting it rest there and pulsate inside of Tsukishima as the blond writhed in a sensation of both pleasure and pain. “Please, Daishou. Let me come, stop teasing me, and I’ll - I’ll -”

“You’ll what, Tsukki?” Daishou released his hold on Tsukishima’s nipples, releasing it with a _pop_ as his hand still ran soft, heated strokes on top of Tsukishima’s cock.

His other hand snaking up and entangling into his hair. It wasn't painful, but it enough where it got Tsukishima’s attention, getting him to look at Daishou with a flushed face through half lidded eyes.

“Will you come for me as you moan my name if I take it off?” Daishou sneered, grinning as he stuck his tongue out ever so slightly.

“Y-yes.” Tsukishima didn't have to think, his mouth uttered a single word as his body jolted with anticipation. A soothing feeling washing over him as he felt relieved but still so eager at the same time.

They had been playing a terrible, twisted game for what felt like hours, but Tsukishima would now get that release that he so craved. All he had to do was wait.

“You’re so fucking hot, you know that?” Of course, Daishou wasn't the kind of person to give people what they wanted to easily like that.

He was going to make Tsukishima suffer just a little bit more before he let him finally feel satisfied. Making seconds feel like hours as the pleasure and pain swirled around within him.

“You look so cute and so wrecked for me. Are you sure you don't want to stay like this just a little bit longer? I have other toys we can play with too, you know? I can make you feel even better if you want.” Daishou didn't miss the opportunity to run a single finger down Tsukishima’s messy body. Sweat dripping off of him as Daishou’s nail hit along his stomach.

Tsukishima could still feel the vibrator within him, throbbing throughout him as he would have given anything to be able to touch himself. Daishou knew this and made sure to have as much time as possible as he made his way down to Tsukishima’s cock. He traced a gentle line until he got to the ring, carefully and slowly sliding it off. Tsukishima felt like he was about to go insane as Daishou effortlessly untied his arms, letting the blond reach down and touch himself as he gave his arms a moment to readjust.

“Daishou - Suguru.” Tsukishima moaned, voice still shaky as Daishou sat on the edge of the bed and watched.

Tsukishima knew that it wouldn't take long, but still. Every stroke made him feel the pulsing throughout his body. The tender way his hand ran up and down his cock as the vibrator shoved in his ass still trembled within him. Tsukishima’s legs were still spread far apart, giving Daishou the perfect view of _everything_ as he watched him with entertained eyes. Daishou was still clad in nothing but a pair of green boxers, stroking himself through the fabric as he watched as Tsukishima uttered his name again.

The sight of this was probably too much for either of them to take.

“Daishou - I - fuck!”

“Come for me, Tsukki.” Daishou moaned as the two of them closed their eyes, both panting and huffing together as a sticky trail emerged and coated Tsukishima’s stomach.

Tsukishima laid there, finally collapsed on the bed as Daishou finished sometime after him. He walked around and cleaned himself up, letting Tsukishima’s legs rest with his arms as he freed them, removing the vibrator along with it.

Daishou crawled onto the bed and laid next to him, both naked as their legs tangled with each other, and Daishou planted a soft kiss on Tsukishima’s lips. His body still felt sore from the restraints, but he didn't seem to mind with his boyfriend by his side. His arms slithering around Tsukishima's back as they held each other.

“Did you enjoy that scene?” Daishou asked as he combed a hand through Tsukishima’s hair. It took everything in Tsukishima to not fall asleep right then and there.

“Yes.” Tsukishima spoke softly, words hushed as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He let Daishou’s voice sooth him as they continued to cuddle and he rubbed Tsukishima’s back. His boyfriend always had such a snake tongue, but he could be quite pleasant when he wanted to be. Then again, the same could be said for Tsukishima.

“Would you like to do that again sometime? With more toys maybe?” Daishou was the type of person that could make just about anything sound inviting, and despite all the pain and desperation Tsukishima was feeling an hour ago, he thought that he wouldn't mind doing it again.

“Only if I’m the one that gets to do the teasing next time.” Tsukishima sneered, he meant it as a joke, but something in his voice sounded more serious than intended. It was only when Daishou spoke up again that they both widened their eyes, and realized this was the kind of game they wouldn't mind playing again.

Daishou pressed his lips to Tsukishima’s forehead, nice and tender, only for just a moment, giving the blond some satisfaction as he whispered.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> My second little drabble for kinktober. I really enjoyed this one. I've been suffering in TsukkiShou hell for months and have been wanting to write something sexual involving them for awhile. This was very self indulgent and I regret nothing.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. <3 Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo  
> Also be sure to check out the amazing [art](http://foxyenaarts.tumblr.com/post/166490055865/kinktober-day-9-edgeplay-tsukkishou-excerpt-by) done by [Foxyena](http://www.foxyenaarts.tumblr.com/) for this fic. <3


End file.
